Akuma
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Chacun à leur façon, discrètement ou violemment, ils lui rappelaient sans cesse sa condition et le rejet dont il était sujet. Se jeter au pied du danger d'une mission mal évaluée ou fuir dans une auberge n'allait pas tarir sa douleur et effacer ses problèmes. Mais l'intérêt de Sasuke pour la marque sur sa joue, son silence ou encore ce guet-apens pourrait peut-être aider Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A savoir :**

\- _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.  
\- Les « chapitres » seront tous (très) **COURTS**.  
\- « Akuma » veut dire « démon, esprit maléfique, diable ».

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je voulais faire un two-shot, ça ne s'est pas fait. Je voulais porter l'attention sur un détail en particulier, il est devenu invisible. Au final, l'histoire est… différente. Pour autant, elle ne me déplaît pas. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

* * *

Tête penchée en avant et mains sur les genoux, Naruto respirait difficilement, récupérant peu à peu de sa course folle.

\- Mais… Naruto ! Tu t'es vu ? s'exclama une voix.

Des feuilles d'arbres étaient accrochées à ses cheveux en pagaille, de la poussière blanche traînait sur son t-shirt et de la boue maculait le bas de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, encore ?

Il releva légèrement la tête afin de plonger dans le regard surpris de sa coéquipière. Les mains sur les hanches, postée au milieu du pont, Haruno Sakura le regardait, incrédule. On pouvait néanmoins déceler la très légère inquiétude qui s'y cachait derrière. Ses cheveux roses étaient grossièrement maintenus par un chignon fait à la va-vite et quelques mèches oubliées retombaient sur ses yeux, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira le regard de Naruto sur le dernier membre de l'équipe, Uchiha Sasuke, appuyé contre la rambarde du pont. Le haussement d'un sourcil sur son visage fit soupirer Naruto. Se dépoussiérant le pantalon, il en fit de même avec son haut une fois qu'il fût redressé, puis il haussa les épaules en prenant la parole.

\- J'étais à la bourre, j'suis passé par la forêt et j'ai glissé sur une branche.  
\- Toi alors…

Sakura se rapprocha de lui pour lui enlever les quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur sa tête et qu'il ne voyait pas tandis que Sasuke fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et ta joue ?

Sakura suspendit son geste et scruta les joues de Naruto. Ce dernier porta une main à celle de droite, attirant le regard intrigué de la jeune fille. Les doigts caressèrent doucement une marque très rouge et boursouflée, située juste en-dessous de son œil. Elle voulut en faire de même mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, se reculant subitement de quelques pas. Un grognement raisonna dans sa tête mais il l'ignora d'un sourire aux lèvres et d'une main derrière la tête.

\- Comment dire ? … J'me suis pris une branche dans la figure en courant, ricana-t-il.

Sakura secoua la tête, désespérée. Le regard perçant de Sasuke fit savoir à Naruto qu'il n'était pas dupe. Pour autant, il n'en dit pas un mot et l'arrivée de Kakashi entraîna très vite un nouveau sujet : la mission à venir. Alors que leur professeur expliquait les directives du jour, Naruto profita que l'attention soit portée sur l'adulte pour frotter ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Vérifiez par vous-même.

Le berger désigna d'un doigt l'arrière d'une grange. Kakashi s'y dirigea, suivi par ses élèves curieux. Mais ne disait-on pas que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Face à ce qu'ils découvrirent, Sakura fit demi-tour, une main sur la bouche, pour vomir un peu plus loin. Sasuke se crispa à la vue du sang et plissa le nez à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde – macabre – que la scène dégageait, ravalant difficilement un haut-le-cœur. Naruto se figea avant de sentir ses poils se hérisser brusquement en entendant un ricanement dans sa tête. Kakashi, surpris dans un premier temps, se reprit bien vite et s'avança vers les carcasses d'animaux. Boyaux à l'air, démembrés ou égorgés, il analysa les marques laissées durant le carnage – la guerre immunisait de tout, notamment des scènes sanglantes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini l'inspection, il se retourna vers ses deux élèves, toujours immobiles. Soupirant, Kakashi s'avança vers eux, attrapant le bras de l'un et de l'autre pour les ramener vers le berger qui avait soudoyé leurs services. Sakura avait retrouvé des couleurs mais il semblait insister pour qu'elle s'asseye.

\- On dirait bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'un animal. Un loup solitaire, certainement.  
\- Un seul ? souffla Sakura. Non mais vous avez vu ce massacre, sensei ? Ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'un seul et unique animal !  
\- On se calme, Sakura…  
\- N'empêche que la petite a raison. J'ai rarement vu un tel… une telle chose arriver, se reprit le berger. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous.  
\- Et vous avez bien fait, assura Kakashi. Les empreintes laissées mènent à la forêt. Nous allons faire en sorte de vous en débarrasser avant la nuit.

L'homme hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

\- Sakura ?  
\- C'est bon, répondit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, la petite équipe contourna la grange dans l'autre sens – pour ne pas revoir cette boucherie – et Kakashi les emmena jusqu'à une empreinte imprimée dans le sol, similaire à celle d'un _très_ gros chien, et ensanglantée. Alors que les jeunes restaient le regard fixe dessus, Kakashi balaya le périmètre d'un bon mètre, cherchant une trace semblable. Une fois repérée, il s'en approcha et en chercha une nouvelle. Remarquant que ses élèves étaient toujours au même endroit, il soupira puis les interpella. Sursautant, ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

\- Sensei ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas la patte un peu trop grosse pour être celle d'un _simple_ loup ? rétorqua Sasuke.

Kakashi scruta les environs, semblant réfléchir avant de s'exclamer.

\- Ah ! En voilà une autre ! Venez.

Près de la nouvelle trace, Kakashi réitéra sa recherche, ignorant finalement la question. Ne sachant comment prendre l'absence de réponse, Sasuke et Sakura se mirent à aider leur professeur, cherchant une nouvelle piste. Personne ne fit attention à ce que murmura Naruto en réponse au nouveau grognement qui résonna en lui.

\- La ferme.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt depuis peu, suivant toujours les empreintes que la bête avait laissées. Tellement pris dans leur recherche qu'ils ne la virent pas tout de suite, à quelques vingtaines de mètres seulement. Le grognement lourd qu'elle laissa échapper les figea. Relevant lentement la tête, leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Kakashi et Sasuke réagirent à temps, retenant le cri de Sakura et ainsi, ne se firent pas repérer par la… _chose_ qui leur tournait le dos. Tremblante, elle échangea un regard avec Sasuke – dont les yeux exprimaient plus d'émotions qu'à l'accoutume – puis avec leur sensei, qui lui demanda silencieusement de ne surtout pas crier. Elle hocha doucement la tête et ils retirèrent leur main.

\- C'est quoi ça ? chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible. C'est pas un animal, c'est… c'est un monstre, un, un…  
\- Un démon, lui souffla-t-on.

Kakashi tressaillit au dernier mot, reportant son regard sur Naruto qui venait de parler. Il vit très nettement la main du blond se crisper davantage – si c'était possible – sur son ventre, agrippant fermement le t-shirt qu'il portait. Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qui se dressait devant eux.

Ce n'était pas un loup, même si la queue qui se balançait de gauche à droite lui en donnait l'allure. Ce qui se présentait face à eux faisait au moins trois mètres de haut. Le pelage noir de la chose ne permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose mais le bas de ses pattes était trempé de sang. Si de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir sa tête, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de comprendre qu'elle possédait une mâchoire suffisamment puissante pour éclater des os en morceaux, à en juger par les bruits qu'ils percevaient. Kakashi pensa un instant à la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Avec un soupçon de déjà-vu, elle allait pouvoir passer de rang B à rang A – ou plus ?

\- Écoutez-moi, murmura-t-il. Nous allons doucement nous retirer. _Très_ _lentement_ , insista-t-il. Il nous faut un plan.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et firent un pas en arrière. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'ils étaient en forêt et qu'un nombre incalculable de branches traînait au sol. La tête se retourna violemment dans leur direction, dévoilant un regard acéré, à la pupille fendue. L'équipe sept se figea à nouveau, voyant la bête se tourner complément vers eux. Naruto plongea son regard dans celui jauni de leur opposant qui retroussa les babines. Un rugissement s'éveilla en lui alors qu'il voyait une patte avant amorcer un mouvement.

\- Foutez vous mettre à l'abri.  
\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sakura.  
\- Naruto, tu ne…

Le sol trembla et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto bondit deux mètres devant eux, se postant face à l'autre qui s'arrêta brutalement. Sakura traita son coéquipier de fou. Néanmoins, elle, Sasuke et Kakashi n'en revenaient pas que cela ait suffit à arrêter l'avancée de la bête noire.

Quoi que cela soit, ce qui lui faisait face restait un animal, et jamais Naruto n'avait pu en caresser, aucun ne l'approchant de trop près. Celui-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Il sentait ce qui était enfermé en lui et cela l'avait freiné.

\- Sakura, Sasuke, profitons-en pour…  
\- Quoi ?! Et l'esprit d'équipe, vous en faites quoi sensei ? coupa-t-elle.  
\- Il n'est pas _seul_. Et on en est tout aussi capable que lui, rajouta Sasuke.

Kakashi leur sourit sous son masque, fier d'eux.

\- … l'attaquer, finit-il.

Le nouveau grognement que Naruto entendit dans sa tête fût différent mais en résonance avec celui que fit l'animal face à lui. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement, la chose bondit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à toi (oui, toi qui lis et) qui as cliqué sur _Akuma_ pour suivre l'histoire, et plus particulièrement à toi (oui, toujours toi peut-être) si tu as pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire (que cela soit sur les précédents ou les prochains chapitres à venir) ! :)

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux ouvrirent, Naruto crut dans un premier temps qu'il ne les avait finalement pas ouverts. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir le plus complet, ne lui permettant pas de savoir où il se trouvait. Il se redressa et, assis par terre et sans repère, il sentit son anxiété croître. Bougeant légèrement les doigts, il se rendit alors compte qu'il baignait dans un liquide d'au moins vingt centimètres de profondeur. Il souleva rapidement son bras et le porta au plus près de ses yeux plissés afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. De l'eau. Il souffla longuement, rassuré, puis se leva. Il fit un tour sur lui-même mais ne vit strictement rien, comme aveugle. Il ne percevait personne, n'entendait rien. Il ne ressentait qu'une extrême humidité.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix résonna dans l'espace qui l'entourait. Jusqu'à quel point la pièce était-elle grande ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être dans une pièce. Était-il mort ?

Soudain, son poil se hérissa et il sentit une chaleur écrasante et oppressante l'envelopper. Il fit volte-face et rencontra deux yeux rouge sang. Naruto recula précipitamment d'un pas, puis d'un autre, amenant un ricanement à celui qui se tenait non loin de lui. Bientôt, il put distinguer les barreaux de la cage qui retenaient les yeux à la pupille fendue de se jeter sur lui.

\- … Kyuubi ?

Les yeux se rétrécirent, répondant muettement à la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que… je fais là ?  
\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, gamin.

Naruto eut envie de lui répondre qu'en effet, il se situait plutôt dans son ventre. Mais la voix lourde et menaçante le fit frissonner plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il recula encore d'un pas, méfiant en voyant des griffes acérées passer à travers les barreaux. Kyuubi… Il fonça les sourcils.

C'était encore de sa faute, ça ! Puis, c'était à cause de lui s'il était ignoré mais pourtant battu, si tout le monde le regardait, lui, Uzumaki Naruto, avec toute cette haine. Haine qui ne s'adressait qu'à la bête que pourtant personne ne voyait. OH ! Il était là, lui ! Et c'était lui qu'on regardait et à qui elle était finalement adressée cette haine ! Toujours à cause de ce foutu renard… C'était lui le mons– non ! Le démon, pas un monstre. Tch. Juste une saleté de démon-renard. Sa vie n'aurait jamais été comme ça si Kyuubi n'avait pas été scellé dans son ventre. Non mais quelle idée était passée dans la tête du Yondaime à ce moment-là ?! Il n'aurait pas pu réfléchir avant ? Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que l'enfermer en lui allait lui pourrir la vie, non ? Des centaines de vies sauvées pour une de perdue et une de gâchée... Bon, certes, face à ça, on ne pouvait pas penser à grand-chose d'autre... mais quand même ! Pourquoi le frappait-on lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est, justement, avoir accueilli en son sein une bête assoiffée de sang pour l'arrêter ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier ce qu'il y avait en lui et se concentrer sur lui, _Naruto_! C'était trop demandé ?

Il fût sorti de ses pensées.

\- Tu es là pour ma puissance, n'est-ce pas ? annonça Kyuubi. Tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable et la force que je possède. Tu la désires pour te venger… te venger de ceux qui te violentent encore et de cette haine avec laquelle on te regarde toujours. Je peux te la donner Naruto, toute cette puissance.  
\- Tais-toi.  
\- Ne nie pas ce que tu désires ! Tu veux les punir. Leur rendre ce qu'ils te font subir depuis que tu es né. Renvoyer toute cette souffrance que tu encaisses. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte… de cette envie qui te hante chaque nuit.  
\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, Kyuubi, haussa-t-il le ton.  
\- Mais tu ne peux m'en empêcher, ricana-t-il en réponse. Parce que tu es trop faible, Naruto. Mais avec moi, avec mon chakra… toute cette puissance, tu pourrais te faire respecter. On se souviendrait de toi, de ton nom et pas seulement de ce qu'ils imaginent en toi…

Il tressaillit, étonnamment surpris par la voix douce qui s'adressait maintenant à lui.

\- Tu peux te laisser aller… tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire. Je peux m'occuper de tout, absolument tout.  
 _\- Un démon-renard le ferait… mais pas Naruto !_

La claque mentale que Naruto reçut fût aussi forte que sa voix qui s'éleva juste après.

\- TU VAS TE LA FERMER MAINTENANT !  
\- Gamin, grogna-t-il à nouveau. Je ne te permettrais pas me parler sur ce ton ! Tu –  
\- JE ME permets ! Maintenant, tu te tais ET tu écoutes ! articula-t-il avec clarté.

Kyuubi plongea ses yeux dans ceux déterminés de Naruto.

\- Le Yondaime t'a confié à moi, contra-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu ne vengeras personne. Ni toi, ni moi ! Je te garde ! Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. _Jamais_ ! précisa-t-il pour finir.

Kyuubi rugit, faisant trembler tout autour d'eux dans un bruit assourdissement. Le souffle du rugissement ébranla le corps de Naruto qui se protégea instinctivement le visage, avant qu'il ne se sente soudainement projeté en arrière, d'une telle force qu'il en ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il perçut au loin, une voix.

\- Avoir un tel aplomb face à un démon mais trembler encore devant eux… Tch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jyuunokuon** : Alors, alors... Je pense qu'on peut placer l'histoire après leur mission au Pays des Vagues (Zabuza, Haku, tout ça...) et, bien sûre, avant le départ de Sasuke. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois rédiger ça ?

Un œil s'ouvrit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Le second suivit rapidement accompagné d'une grimace. Un bras se souleva lentement pour les recouvrir et un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto.

\- C'est à vous de rédiger ce rapport de mission, sensei !

Il les devinait dans la pièce à côté. Et bien qu'il ne l'entende pas dans sa totalité, leur conversation accentuait le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et la migraine qui lui agressait la tête. Alors il gémit faiblement, n'ayant malheureusement pas la force de parler pour les faire taire. Juste après sa plainte, son front fut recouvert de quelque chose d'humide et de frais, le faisant tressaillir tandis que les planches craquaient légèrement sous le poids d'un déplacement. Surpris, parce que Naruto avait cru être seul dans la pièce, il releva légèrement son bras et tourna un peu la tête. Sasuke était assis, adossé contre le mur, les jambes croisées et le regard posé sur lui. Mal à l'aise, Naruto recouvrit à nouveau sa vue de son bras.

\- Kakashi-sensei… Normalement, le rapport, on ne doit pas le rédiger qu'une fois rentrée de mission ?

Voulant oublier la présence à ses côtés, il reporta son attention sur son corps. Il bougea doucement les doigts, créant quelques fourniments le long de ses bras. Ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes mais il parvenait à bouger ses pieds. Il ne décelait ni brûlure, ni picotement, ni plaie. Finalement, il allait relativement bien, s'il oubliait la migraine encore présente – mais la fraîcheur du linge mouillé lui était fort agréable.

\- Naruto.

Il se figea, faisant soupirer Sasuke qui se décolla du mur et se rapprocha du blond. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant la présence de l'autre – sa chaleur – à quelques centimètres de son propre corps. Puis sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se poser sur sa joue droite, remontant doucement, passant sous son bras, lui donnant la chair de poule. L'index s'arrêta sous son œil et appuya, faisant à peine grimacer son visage halé.

\- Tu as un bleu.

Naruto repoussa vivement la main qui l'avait touché de son bras, découvrant ainsi sa vue, et vit alors Sasuke penché juste au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa légèrement et s'aida de ses mains pour reculer, s'échappant de l'emprise de son coéquipier. Ce dernier se rassit sagement et le pointa de ce même doigt qui lui avait touché la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas une branche qui t'a fait ça, crétin. Là, insista-t-il en agitant l'index et désignant le bleu. Là, c'est un petit hématome noir et de forme ovale. Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Rien.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, agacé.

\- Tu ne –  
\- Sasuke ? Naruto est réveillé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un regard noir à la palissade qui séparait les deux pièces car celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sakura, parchemins en main. Elle sourit à Naruto, ravie de le voir. Néanmoins, elle ne le salua pas, se détournant de lui pour s'adresser à son enseignant qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

\- On va enfin pouvoir quitter cette auberge !  
\- Mais le rapport...  
\- Faites-le vous-même ! coupa-t-elle vivement, plaquant avec autant de force les parchemins contre le ventre de son supérieur.  
\- Mah, mah...

Sourire sous le masque, Kakashi ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Sakura qui tenta aussitôt de le repousser, s'alarmant de l'état de ses cheveux où plusieurs épis étaient déjà visibles à cause de l'humidité. Loin de s'en soucier, Kakashi continua son geste en portant un regard sur Naruto. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement intéressé par leur échange. Ou peut-être ne cherchait-il qu'à fuir le regard intense de Sasuke. Soupirant discrètement, il retira sa main des cheveux roses et annonça à son équipe.

\- La mission a été menée à bien malgré les _quelques_ complications. Nous allons donc pouvoir reprendre la route pour Konoha maintenant que Naruto est réveillé !


	6. Chapter 6

Mains dans les poches, Naruto marchait calmement. Il slalomait habilement entre les habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, entre achats impératifs et achats compulsifs. Chacun trouvait son bonheur malgré l'affluence. Or, c'était à peine si Naruto faisait attention à l'animation qui agitait l'une des rues principales. Inconscient également qu'à quelques mètres de lui, on le filait du haut des toits du village caché de Konoha.

Initialement, Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de le suivre car, bien sûr, ce n'était pas son genre. Mener de telles opérations... il préférait laisser cela au petit Sarutobi et à ses amis. Mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Après le réveil de Naruto à l'auberge, ce dernier n'avait rien demandé. Ni l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ni comment ils avaient atterri ici, ni ce qu'il en était de la mission et de l'animal. En fait, il n'avait plus émis un son après l'annonce de leur professeur. Pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Naruto avait évité le regard de Sasuke. Sakura, ravie de rentrer, avait comblé le silence en un monologue. Ils avaient quitté l'auberge sans payer, créant l'indignation de la seule fille sur le chemin, sous l'approbation – d'un regard – de Sasuke mais sous le silence de Naruto. Kakashi leur avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en voleur, connaissant le maître d'hôtel. Bien que suspicieux, les plus jeunes n'avaient pas cherché plus loin car après tout, eux n'étaient pas en faute. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés aux portes de Konoha, Kakashi s'était volatilisé presque aussitôt après leur avoir accordé trois jours de repos et donné un rendez-vous le quatrième jour au même endroit, à la même heure. Comme à son habitude Sakura, qui avait opéré un rapprochement stratégique depuis un kilomètre auprès de son amour, avait proposé à ce dernier d'aller quelque part... n'importe où du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Toujours aussi impassible malgré les avances de la jeune fille, Sasuke avait sorti son meilleur regard pour la freiner et partir tranquille. A cette routine devait s'ajouter Naruto, qui était censé s'immiscer dans la conversation. Or, n'ayant pas entendu sa voix au moment de partir, Sasuke s'était arrêté. Avec Sakura, ils l'avaient cherché du regard, sans un mot, avant de l'apercevoir déjà engagé à mi-chemin dans l'avenue qui leur faisait face. Sakura s'était alors interrogée à haute voix sur son comportement pour le moins étrange et Sasuke avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour la fuir.

A présent, Sasuke se retrouvait là, sur les toits des commerces, à suivre Naruto sans avoir à cacher sa présence grâce à la surpopulation et à l'indifférence de son coéquipier. Malgré la foule, il pouvait facilement repérer les cheveux blonds et la tenue orange. On lui facilitait d'autant plus la tâche puisqu'étrangement, on ne s'amassait jamais trop près de Naruto. Certains l'évitaient soigneusement, préférant se coller aux autres, mais Sasuke ne vit pas ce détail. A vrai dire, il aurait pu le remarquer tant cela était flagrant vu d'en haut. Malheureusement, une partie de son attention était centrée sur la diffusion de son chakra dans ses pieds. Il n'était pas novice en la matière, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient appris cela et marcher sur les toits... une routine pour des ninjas ! Néanmoins, lorsque les tuiles étaient trempées, ou même seulement humides, cela pouvait se révéler très... dangereux. Sasuke s'en était rendu compte au prix de quelques glissades et chutes douloureuses. Alors il s'efforçait de maintenir une certaine dose d'énergie dans ses pieds pour courir à son aise sur les toits sans risquer de tomber.

Relevant la tête de ses pieds, Sasuke le vit prendre une ruelle à droite, puis s'arrêter brutalement. Lui-même ralentit alors pour s'arrêter. Un pas en arrière et Naruto se détourna pour rebrousser chemin sous les yeux de Sasuke qui, surpris, ne pensa pas à reprendre sa filature. Abasourdi, il s'avança au contraire lentement pour avoir un meilleur angle sur la ruelle et découvrir ce qui avait poussé son coéquipier à faire demi-tour aussi brusquement.

Ils étaient quatre, deux adossés au mur de gauche, un accroupi et fumant contre le mur de droite, et le dernier plus ou moins au milieu de la ruelle. D'après ce qu'il pouvait discerner, ils étaient plus âgés que lui, entre quinze et dix-sept ans, voire plus pour celui qui était assis, fesses sur ses talons. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa Sasuke. Sourire au coin, yeux vifs et brillants, bandeau ninja pour deux d'entre eux, ils attendaient. Ils _l'_ attendaient. Cela se voyait et ils ne tentaient même pas de s'en cacher... Il s'agissait d'un putain de guet-apens et cela coupa le souffle à Sasuke.

\- Dans quel merdier t'es-tu embarqué Naruto ? se demanda-t-il, quittant son toit pour un autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Avec légèreté, Sasuke atterrit sur la rambarde du balcon. Il n'eut pas besoin de descendre de son perchoir pour remarquer l'absence totale de lumière dans l'appartement. Même si les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, Naruto ne pouvait pas déjà dormir. Alors, s'il n'était pas là... le brun n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

Avant d'arriver ici, Sasuke avait parcouru le village en long et en large. Il s'était attardé dans quelques lieux stratégiques, comme le restaurant de ramen, le parc et trois supermarchés. Il avait fait un détour par son propre appartement en fin de journée pour y déposer ses courses et prendre une douche. Après s'être rhabillé un peu plus chaudement, il avait refait le même chemin, pensant qu'avec un peu de chance... Il avait croisé plusieurs ninjas de sa promotion, évité avec naturel sa coéquipière et son amie Ino, et échappé de justesse à quelques vénaux. Alors à la tombée de la nuit, énervé de ne l'avoir toujours pas retrouvé, il s'était finalement rabattu sur l'appartement du blond.

Dans un soupir, Sasuke descendit de son perchoir pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Celle-ci coulissa sans difficulté, lui permettant d'entrer et de confirmer ce qu'il pensait. L'appartement était vide et cela lui fit serrer les poings.

\- Cet idiot...

Sasuke soupira fortement, expulsant son agacement qui ne désemplissait pas. Après un regard sur le lit, il sauta habilement par dessus mais manqua de tomber en posant les pieds au sol. Jurant, il se redressa et influa une légère quantité de chakra dans ses pieds, juste au cas où, puis il jeta un œil par terre pour voir l'origine de son déséquilibre. Haussant un sourcil, il reporta son regard sur le lit, sur le sol et sur le lit. Deux fois de suite. Perplexe, il s'arrêta finalement sur le lit. Ce dernier était pourtant passablement bien fait et la couverture orange était toujours aussi... orange. Alors pourquoi le parquet était-il dans un état si... catastrophique ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas tout identifier mais il était déjà certain qu'une couche d'il ne savait quoi, recouvrait le sol. Les quelques lumières qui filtraient dans la pièce et éclairaient le plancher rendaient ce dernier luisant. Du bouillon de ramen, peut-être ? Parce que des cadavres de nouilles instantanées jonchaient un peu partout... Si c'était cela, il ne donnait pas cher des quelques vêtements laissés là sur le sol. Sasuke plissa soudainement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Hésitant un court instant, il finit par se pencher un peu et étirer un bras pour attraper du bout du pouce et de l'index, l'un des vêtements abandonnés. Il le ramena vers une source de lumière extérieure, le secoua sommairement et enfin, il l'examina. Incertain, il agita encore l'habit avant de le laisser retomber négligemment à ses pieds. Soupirant pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Sasuke se recula jusqu'à ce que ses jambes butent contre le lit. Il s'assit sur celui-ci. Son regard, s'étant adapté à l'obscurité, passa en revu la pièce, notant ce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Une plante verte dépotée, des morceaux de verre, quelques parchemins froissés, un livre échoué par terre et sûrement imbibé de bouillon ou d'autre chose, et enfin tous ces vêtements. Vêtements qui, comme celui qu'il avait tenu, devaient être déchirés. Alors que l'appartement semblait avoir subi un vandalisme, pourquoi le lit était-il resté en bon état ?

\- Bordel de crétin... Où es-tu ?

Vaincu, Sasuke se laissa chuter en arrière, son dos heurtant le matelas.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, en périphérie du village, le gérant d'une auberge remerciait chaleureusement une jeune blonde, lui souhaitant un bon séjour. Elle le remercia à son tour d'un faible sourire aux lèvres et récupérant les clefs, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, la regarda monter les marches et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux glissèrent le long de ce corps féminin, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Si elle avait eu quelques années de plus... Soupirant, il reprit sa comptabilité, tâchant d'oublier les yeux bleus qu'il venait de rencontrer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Joyeux Noël ! Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)

* * *

Dés que la porte de la chambre dix-huit fut fermée à clef, la jeune fille s'y appuya et dans un nuage de fumée soudain, elle céda sa place à sa version originale, Naruto. Ce dernier souffla, soulagé que cela se soit passé sans encombre.

Quelques heures plus tôt, peu après qu'il ait évité le guet-apens, il s'était réfugié dans ce qu'il appelait « une niche », un espace creux qui pouvait se former entre deux bâtiments. Elles étaient rares mais il en connaissait quelques unes. Elles lui avaient été très utiles plus jeune, lorsqu'il devait se cacher à la suite d'une farce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était bien calé et était resté dans son trou, immobile et pensif. Rêveur aussi, parce qu'il s'était rappelé des heures qu'il avait pu passer dans ces endroits-là plus petit, lorsqu'il attendait que les adultes abandonnent leurs recherches pour sortir de là en sécurité, et des frayeurs qu'il avait eues lorsque Iruka le choppait peu après s'être déterré, son professeur n'ayant jamais laisser tomber. Le chant d'un oiseau l'avait sorti de sa transe, le ramenant au présent. Son regard avait dû se faire à la noirceur qui avait rempli son espace et en tournant la tête, il avait vu les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à décliner. Jurant un peu du temps qui était passé sans qu'il ne le remarque, il s'était apprêté à repartir. Puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose, quelqu'un lui avait soufflé une parole dont les mots et le poids de sa véracité l'avaient fait flancher. Mais pas longtemps, puisqu'il avait rapidement pensé à une idée assez incongrue mais qui, finalement, lui convenait tout à fait. Décidé, il avait effectué la transformation, une version plus sage de son sexy-jutsu, et avait ensuite rejoint une auberge qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois en périphérie du village, peu fréquentée mais semblant tout de même accueillante. Ainsi, il s'était dit qu'il serait tranquille pour la soirée, débarrassé – temporairement – de tous ses soucis.

La veille de la mission, après avoir chaleureusement remercié le vieux gérant de son restaurant préféré et sa fille, Naruto était rentré chez lui mais était resté figé devant sa porte. Celle-ci avait été aspergée de peinture rouge et les serrures avaient été crochetées. Craignant de découvrir l'intérieur de son appartement, il avait tout de même poussé du bout d'un doigt sa porte et était tombé des nues devant ce qu'il avait vu. Totalement ravagé, l'appartement n'était plus reconnaissable et tout ce qu'il contenait était hors d'usage. Poings et lèvres serrés, Naruto avait fini par refermer la porte sans la verrouiller – à quoi bon ? – et, en quelques sauts, il s'était réfugié au sommet du Monument Hokage. Tout essoufflé, il s'était laissé tomber sur l'une des têtes, se fichant de savoir laquelle, pour se perdre parmi les étoiles. Si du centre du village, celles-ci se discernaient difficilement, elles brillaient de mille feux en ce lieu. Allongé sur la pierre froide, il les avait compté une à une. D'abord les visibles, puis celles de plus en plus faibles. Une main sur le ventre, Naruto avait peu à peu senti la colère redescendre. Dans sa tête, le bruit des chaînes et les grognements avaient cessé. Son envie de hurler s'était tari pour une lassitude, couplée à une tristesse toujours présente. Et, lorsqu'il s'était senti totalement apaisé, épuisé, il s'était relevé pour retourner à l'appartement. Arrivée à celui-ci, il était passé par la fenêtre du balcon, heureusement toujours ouverte. Il avait soupiré face à l'état de son lit avant de sortir de l'une de ses sacoches – celle toujours accrochée à sa ceinture – un parchemin. Celui qu'il aimait appeler « Ikka-chan ».

Ikka-chan était sa seconde maison, son chez lui inviolable, pas comme avait pu l'être son appartement. C'était le troisième Hokage qui lui avait soufflé l'idée, d'avoir toujours un parchemin avec le nécessaire à l'intérieur. Il en avait donc acheté deux et y avait scellé ce qu'il pensait vital. A force d'être cambriolé, Naruto avait ajouté quelques objets qui s'étaient révélés très pertinents la fois suivante.

Déroulant à moitié son précieux roulant qui ne le quittait jamais, il avait invoqué l'un des nombreux sceaux. Dans un nuage blanc étaient apparus un drap-housse noir et une couverture orange. Il avait mis le tout de côté le temps de nettoyer son lit. Les draps souillés et déchirés, il les avait balancé au hasard dans la pièce, puis il avait retourné le matelas éventré, content de voir que l'autre face était restée intacte. Enfin, il avait rapidement refait son lit comme si de rien n'était. Après s'être dévêtu, gardant son caleçon, il s'était mis sous la couette, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'odeur de neuf. Lentement mais sûrement, il s'était laissé emporter par la fatigue, peu soucieux du reste.

La mission mouvementée du lendemain lui avait fait oublier pour un temps l'état désastreux de son appartement jusqu'à ce que, sournoisement, Kyuubi le lui rappelle en fin de journée aujourd'hui. Mais son idée était plutôt sympa, non ?

Hochant la tête pour répondre à sa question, il s'avança dans la chambre, ne tenant pas compte de l'espace restreint ou du mobilier. Il se contenta de déposer ses affaires – armes et sacoches – sur la seule chaise. Il se déshabilla rapidement, laissant ses vêtements par terre, et rejoignit la salle de bain pour s'intéresser directement à la douche. Il fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce que de la condensation apparaisse avant d'y entrer et, l'eau atterrissant sur sa peau, cette dernière rougit sous la chaleur. Il soupira d'aise, s'appuyant contre le mur en carrelage. Froid, ce contraste lui procura des frissons. Il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi jusqu'à épuiser l'eau chaude disponible. Quand il sentit les premières gouttes d'eau froide, il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et se sécha sommairement. Après avoir enfilé un caleçon propre invoqué depuis Ikka-chan, il se laissa guider instinctivement jusqu'au lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et enfin, il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lente respiration emplit le silence de la chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Naruto posa ses pieds sur la rambarde de son balcon, toute l'allégresse que sa nuit lui avait porté sembla s'envoler aussitôt. Dans un soupir à en fendre l'âme, il descendit de son perchoir et déposa ses deux sachets de courses par terre.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux le matin même, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis deux mois. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, sans rêve et sans bruit. Son esprit était calme, son corps détendu. Il s'était senti reposé et la douche qu'il avait pris peu après l'avait totalement réveillé sans pour autant le sortir de sa béatitude. Ranger ses affaires pour quitter la chambre ne l'avait pas ébranlé, ni même le fait de se travestir pour rejoindre l'accueil. Le gérant l'avait approché, discutant brièvement tous les deux jusqu'à ce que, sur le point de partir, la blonde lui ait promis de revenir. Ravi d'avoir une future cliente fidèle, l'homme lui avait proposé de petit-déjeuner. Rien d'affriolant mais cela avait fait plaisir à Naruto. Faisait-fi de la démarche commerciale, il avait, pour une fois, mangé autre chose que des ramen au levé du lit et était reparti le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait fait ses courses, ignorant les regards sur sa personne et, sa liste complétée, il était enfin rentré chez lui – annulant son jutsu seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint son appartement, son bon esprit le quittant en même temps.

Rafistoler son appartement n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. A son âge, il avait envie d'autre chose, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Le temps lui avait forgé une expérience alors la corvée prenait moins d'heures qu'à ses débuts, mais cela faisait toujours mal. La douleur ne tarissait jamais, parce que cela lui rappelait sans cesse sa condition et le rejet dont il était sujet. Heureusement, la combativité était l'un des traits de caractère de Naruto.

\- Bien !

Les yeux couleur azur retrouvèrent vitalité et détermination.

\- Plus vite fait...

Il retroussa ses manches au niveau de ses coudes.

\- … plus vite débarrassé ! termina-t-il avec énergie.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'activa. Il récupéra sa couette orange et son matelas qu'il mit de côté sur le balcon. Grâce à Ikka-chan, il se munit d'un seau, d'une serpillière et d'un grand sac noir, et commença à s'aventurer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Avant de se stopper.

\- Ah.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures qu'il balança sur le balcon et, non sans une grimace, posa un pied nu sur son parquet.

\- Yeurk...

S'armant de courage, il déposa le second.

En deux heures, il parvient à y voir plus clair. Le sol était à présent propre et sec. Plus de déchets, de vêtements usagés, de nouilles ou de verre brisé, le tout étant dans le sac poubelle. Il avait néanmoins dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour rattraper le parquet qui s'était imprégné de la sauce – ou autre, il hésitait encore sur la provenance du liquide qui avait tapissé le sol. Ne lui manquait plus que ses murs tagués et sa porte. Cette dernière allait être des plus délicates, notamment la serrure, pensa-t-il.

Ikka-chan dans une main, il se servit dans sa seconde main pour invoquer deux pots de peinture et quelques pinceaux.

\- D'abord... le plus sympa.

Naruto ouvrit le pot déjà entamé, le deuxième fut mis au pied du lit, et avec application, il commença à repeindre en blanc ses murs, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux messages qu'il recouvrait progressivement.

 _Monstre_

 _Assassin_

 _Sang_ _pourri_

Il faudra deux couches supplémentaires pour effacer définitivement leurs mots doux, constata-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini le premier pan de mur. Ça allait prendre des plombes, à moins de faire appel à ses pairs. Naruto forma les premiers signes et...

\- Dobe.

… et sursauta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Arf... Je m'inquiète de vos avis pour ces deux derniers chapitres. (Et oui, celui-ci est l'un des deux. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont particulièrement posée problème et se sont écrits selon leur bon vouloir, sur un coup de tête... ou presque). C'est pour ça que j'aime les one-shot, tout est posté en une seule fois ! Parce que j'ne sais pas vous, mais à me relire, je finis par hésiter et me poser des questions. A la fin, j'me demande si j'ai bien fait ou s'il faudrait que je change des choses, alors qu'à la base, j'en étais quasi-fière. (J'vous dis pas le casse-tête...) Bref, j'arrête de blablater. Sans plus tarder... le début de la confrontation ! (Quel suspense...)

(Bonne année !)

* * *

A son réveil, Sasuke s'était promis d'étrangler son idiot de blond s'il ne le trouvait pas aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour le concerné, il n'était plus caché au moment des recherches.

\- Dobe.

Il regarda son coéquipier se retourner dans sa direction et ne se gêna pas pour l'étudier en silence durant son mouvement. L'idiot semblait aller bien et ce simple constat le soulagea. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit, et étaient sales et maculés de peinture. Cela faisait donc un petit moment qu'il s'appliquait à nettoyer l'appartement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait meilleur aspect. Néanmoins, il n'oubliait pas le matelas éventré qui était à sa droite. Lui qui l'avait pensé dans un bon état la veille... Mais cela voulait dire que Naruto l'avait retourné pour y dormir et donc, que le vandalisme de son appartement datait d'au moins deux jours, non ? Et _putain_ , les tags sur ses murs étaient là hier ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas remarqué et pourquoi lui avait-on écrit _ça_?

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, nageant entre deux eaux. Plusieurs questions s'amassaient sur le bout de sa langue et il ne savait pas laquelle poser pour commencer. Ses sentiments s'emmêlaient dans sa poitrine et la vision de son coéquipier, une tâche blanche sur la joue ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. Cela l'agaçait, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Alors grognant, il recula jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses fesses sur la rambarde et croisa les bras, la tête rivée sur le par terre du balcon. Son air boudeur, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de laisser paraître, fit hausser un sourcil à Naruto.

\- Sas'ke ?  
\- Pourquoi ton appartement a-t-il été saccagé ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, incrédule devant l'air toujours boudeur – et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir – de son coéquipier d'ordinaire si indifférent. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis s'exprima finalement.

\- Quelle importance ? Et comment tu –  
\- Sa violence... Pourquoi une telle rage ? Pourquoi ce guet-apens hier ? Pourquoi ce bleu sur ta joue, même s'il a disparu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi –  
\- Eh là, stop ! Pause !

Naruto, choqué, secoua ses mains devant lui pour arrêter le flot de questions qu'il subissait. Légèrement affolé aussi. Comment, par merlin, Sasuke était-il au courant de tout ça ? Et qu'allait-il dire pour se sortir de l'impasse ? Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire, quoi qu'il tente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruto ?

Sasuke avait relevé la tête, son regard charbon posé sur Naruto, à qui cela coupa le souffle.

\- … Qu'avez-vous fait de Sasuke ?  
\- La ferme, idiot ! Ce n'–  
\- Aaah merci, il est là ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, un rire au bord de ses lèvres.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré. Invisible à tous, une chaleur se diffusait en lui, douce et rassurante.

\- Naruto... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plus simplement, comme s'il résumait toutes ses questions.  
\- Tout village a besoin d'un martyr, consentit-il à répondre.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il d'un air détaché. Et même sans ça, tu sais bien comment sont les villages. Certains événements sont souvent vus comme de mauvais présages et les rumeurs circulent facilement. Je suis né le jour où mes parents sont morts, mais aussi le jour où Kyuubi est apparu faisant des milliers d'autres morts. Mes stries sur les joues me donnent un air animal, paraît-il. Personne ne connaît mes parents, mon nom de famille n'est sur aucun registre du village. Je te laisse deviner le cheminement de pensées des villageois.  
\- Mais je suis un orphelin aussi et –  
\- Oh pitié, Sas'ke... C'pas comparable ! T'es un Uchiha et – eh, ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de t'insulter, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là.  
\- Non, contra-t-il, buté.  
\- Si. Déjà, tes parents ne sont pas morts à ta naissance, tu les as connu. Et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, tu représentes ton clan, avec tout son héritage. Sa puissance, ses connaissances et tout le potentiel que tu as déjà démontré. A côté, je ne suis rien. Juste un mauvais présage.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire –  
\- Allez, arrête de l'ignorer Sas'ke. Vous faites semblants mais tout le village est au courant, bordel. Je suis _son_ souffre-douleur. Qui pouvait être une meilleure cible ? Certainement pas l'enfant qui a survécu à une tragédie, enfermant en lui tout ce qu'il reste de la force de son clan, protégé dès lors par le village, et qui s'est muré dans l'indifférence pour venger les siens. Par contre, le gamin turbulent, bruyant, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et dont les parents sont morts depuis sa naissance... Qui va s'en soucier ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait ri de la tête de Sasuke, parce qu'il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de le voir avec des expressions sur le visage. C'était assez agréable à voir et plaisant à décrypter.

\- A leur place, j'aurais fait le même choix, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il récupéra son pinceau et s'attaqua au pan de mur de la cuisine, tournant le dos à son coéquipier muet. Tâchant de se concentrer sur ses gestes, sa nervosité s'exprima rapidement sur son propre visage, lui qui avait tout fait pour paraître sérieux durant son déballage. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. En avait-il trop fait ? Son discours était-il resté cohérent ? Il craignait le contraire, certaines choses devaient être bancales. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui était venu toutes ces idées mais elles étaient sorties d'elles-même de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse y réfléchir avant de les exposer à Sasuke. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire que déjà, d'autres mots passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait enchaîné sans difficulté, s'enfonçant dans une explication farfelue dans un seul but. Cacher une vérité, pourtant plus simple et concise puisqu'une seule phrase pouvait résumer son histoire. _Je suis l'hôte de Kyuubi._


	11. Chapter 11

Après le discours de Naruto, Sasuke ne réagit pas immédiatement, ébranlé par les propos du blond. Droit comme un i et le regard dans le vague, il resta muet en se repassant ses paroles plusieurs fois dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exprime enfin.

\- Le village pense vraiment que... tu es la réincarnation de Kyuubi ?

Naruto suspendit son geste et se questionna intérieurement. Cohabiter avec un démon à queue faisait-il de lui sa réincarnation ? Il détourna la tête de son pan de mur pour regarder Sasuke. Il nota qu'il s'était rapproché et se trouvait à présent dans le cadre de la fenêtre de son balcon.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent vraiment, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il mentait, parce qu'il savait, connaissait la vérité. Elle était difficile à ignorer lorsqu'on la lui crachait à la figure tous les jours. Chacun à leur façon, discrètement ou violemment, ils lui rappelaient continuellement qu'il n'était pas aimé, désiré, accepté. Les villageois ne dissociaient plus sa personne du démon, il n'y avait plus Naruto et Kyuubi. Il ne restait que Kyuubi lorsqu'ils le regardaient, Naruto n'existait plus.

\- C'est tellement...

Sasuke se mit à rire au milieu de sa phrase, faisant sursauter Naruto. Ce dernier regarda, étonné, son coéquipier se couvrir le ventre alors qu'il était secoué de tremblements, un nouveau rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux et dût retenir une main de venir les frotter pour être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Sasuke était en train de rire, devant lui. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son rire mourut en une inspiration. Naruto se demanda s'il avait réellement à faire au vrai Uchiha Sasuke, la personnification même de l'indifférence et de la froideur, et il s'interrogea plus sérieusement en le voyant se redresser et parler.

\- Ils t'ont bien regardé ?

Sasuke écarta les bras en le désignant, ses yeux reflétant son incrédulité.

\- T'es l'antithèse de Kyuubi !

Devant l'air choqué de Naruto, il ramena ses mains à lui pour compter ses arguments. S'appuyant de ses doigts, il se mit à les énumérer.

\- Un renard est supposé être rusé et t'es long d'être très intelligent. T'es blond, tu te rapproches plus d'un tournesol que d'une terre en feu. Il ne me semble pas que tes yeux soient rouge sang. T'as un sourire d'idiot et tu parles trop. Où voient-ils le démon là-dedans ?

Une main, cinq doigts. Cinq arguments. Il pensa qu'il pouvait en citer d'autres mais ces cinq-là étaient ceux qui devaient normalement sauter aux yeux. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ? Sasuke lui semblait pourtant qu'il arrivait à Naruto de scintiller au soleil. Comment pouvaient-ils manquer cela ? Tellement stupides... Tiens, c'était un sixième argument qu'il pouvait dire. Sasuke releva donc la tête de sa main, prêt à l'évoquer, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, empêchant les mots de sortir. Puis il reprit son expiration, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- Ben, pourquoi tu pleures, idiot ?

Immédiatement, Naruto s'ennuya les yeux, s'étalant un peu de peinture blanche sur une joue. Une nouvelle larme roula et lava une partie de la tâche. La suivante passa à côté et s'échoua sur sa bouche. Il lâcha son pinceau pour user de ses deux mains et se frotter le visage. Au lieu de calmer ses pleurs silencieux, cela ne fit que les accentuer.

\- J– Je – J'ne pleure – pas ! répondit-il difficilement.

Mais si, il pleurait. L'eau ruisselait de ses yeux, mouillait son visage et ses lèvres. Sa voix était brouillée par des sanglots. Ces derniers auraient dû être bruyants mais étaient douloureusement retenus, formant un nœud serré dans sa gorge. Ses mains tremblaient, incapables d'effacer, d'arrêter l'avalanche émotionnelle qui s'exprimait le long de ses joues et explosait en lui. Son cœur se compressait irrégulièrement, battant rapidement contre sa cage thoracique. Une chaleur se répandait dans son corps mais semblait brûler sa poitrine et faire fondre ses entrailles. Un étrange courant électrique serpenta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes supportaient difficilement son poids à présent. Il ferma les yeux et bascula en arrière mais un bras entoura brusquement sa taille, le ramenant sur ses pieds.

\- Calme-toi idiot. Respire lentement.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Naruto sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour s'installer à la base de sa nuque. Les doigts se mirent à effleurer sa peau et s'emmêler à quelques unes de ses mèches blondes. Doucement, la caresse atténua ses larmes. Sa tête, lourde et bourdonnante, bascula vers l'avant et son front buta contre une surface dure et chaude. Naruto se belota contre celle-ci, sentant la tempête se calmer en lui. La chaleur brûlante devenait une douce étreinte tandis que son cœur battait agréablement dans sa poitrine, lui apportant un onctueux sentiment de plénitude.

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke ne fit pourtant rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte qu'il avait involontairement provoqué. Conscient que son corps avait – encore – bougé tout seul pour éviter la chute de Naruto, il ne s'expliquait pas la suite de ses réactions. A savoir, sa voix basse et sa main traîtresse. Les doigts de celle-ci continuaient d'ailleurs à jouer avec les mèches blondes et dessiner des arabesques sur la nuque. Il aurait dû s'éloigner mais au fond, il ne regrettait pas son étrange comportement. Vraiment étrange, pensa-t-il en grimaçant intérieurement. Avait-il réellement ri aussi ouvertement ? Ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Un mouvement contre sa poitrine le fit baisser les yeux. Ceux-ci détaillèrent le visage de Naruto, où des sillons de larmes étaient encore visibles. Une pensée traversa son esprit et ses lèvres avant même s'il n'en prenne pleinement conscience.

\- T'as un autre pinceau ?

Le regard de Naruto vacilla et Sasuke craignit qu'il ne se remette à pleurer. Mais non, l'azur de ses yeux étincela plus fortement l'instant suivant, accompagné d'un sourire aux lèvres et d'un vif hochement de tête. Néanmoins, le blond s'écarta lentement. La main logée sur sa nuque quitta progressivement sa place et Sasuke se demanda s'il se reculait au ralenti parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Alors il retira de lui-même sa main et sentit aussitôt le regret s'installer en lui. Il tâcha de faire abstraction de ce sentiment mais ce dernier gonfla en percevant le coup d'œil de Naruto sur ladite main. Sasuke se mordit la langue et le regarda finalement s'accroupir et se mettre à fouiller dans son tas d'affaires pour en ressortir un second pinceau. Sasuke se saisit de l'objet, effleurant leurs doigts, puis croisa le regard intensément pétillant de Naruto. _Heureux_. Manquant de sourire, Sasuke trempa le pinceau dans le pot blanc à côté d'eux. Il déposa ensuite la pointe des poils imprégné de peinture sur le mur sali et d'un geste précis, traça une ligne droite, rayant une inscription.

 _DEMON_

Non, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin qui s'était également remis à peintre, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Naruto, pensa-t-il en souriant finalement à son tour. Seulement Naruto, poursuivit-il en recouvrant entièrement le mot.

* * *

 **Fin**

Je tiens remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leurs favoris, qui ont lu en silence mais assidûment jusqu'ici et qui ont pris le temps de me faire sourire et/ou de me rassurer en m'écrivant quelques mots sur certains ou à chaque chapitre. Merci à tous !

Sachez que, bien qu'à présent complète, des **bonus** seront ajoutés pour revenir sur certains moments éclipsés de cette histoire, notamment l'épisode avec la bêbête, et que ces bonus seront aussi,  voire plus courts que les chapitres eux-même. Alors à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
